Greek Hero's of Equestria
by broniesb4hoenies
Summary: In this world Vinyl Scratch is a human on an adventure in modern-day america, on a quest to save a "supposed" friend named octavia, a goddess of classical music. IF YOU NO LIKE THEN YOU SOULD NOT READ! everything is anthro-fied one-shot. enjoy! :) leave a review to tell me what is wrong and what i can do to improve my skillz


The Greek hero assignment

One day a young girl, who had no name but named herself vinyl, was walking along the

Club row looking for a DJ job at a club. "Man, what a bust, I thought there was going to be more

Than just one lousy job at a night bar in Crappy ol' Duluth." said vinyl, sad as could be. "I

-thought that it would be easier to be the world's best DJ. Guess I was wrong then." vinyl said

, again sad at the fact she only got that one reply. "God, why do you treat me so? I ask for more

DJ jobs and im a good Christian. What am I doing wrong?" vinyl thought to herself "with this

Much luck, I'll be the number 1 lowest paid DJ in all of America." thought vinyl again walking

Through the neighbors front yard to her trailer home, yes with this living she got a lot of

Complaints from the neighbors, since, well, her walls were 1 inch thick. She had a rusty dark

Blue ford ranchero in the front. She usually used it to move her trailer to the edge of town to

Practice her Dub stepping and her wubbing. She usually also got complaints from the next county

In Nevada to turn down the music. Seriously, that loud…should burst…your eardrums. Well she

Usually obeys this order and naps for a few hours. But she would now need to use it for

Traveling to Minnesota. Where she would need to work, but find a place to keep her trailer.

Luckily the town where she is now going to work in is next to a dense forest.

As vinyl now puts her home in a new spot she drives to work. And as she pulls into the parking

Lot. She finds someone she thought she left behind in Montreal…if you guessed her real mom

Then you're as wrong as a jackhammer on Jell-O. It's her OVER-PROTECTIVE STEP MOTHER! God

How she hated that woman! She ran away from her at age 14. When she saved up enough to

Buy a train ticket to Utah she gathered her belongings she needed and her large purple

Sunglasses and her over-ear headphones and a suitcase full of white tank tops, black and blue

Jeans. As well as her underwear. (She needs those!) her IPod touch. And a hair brush.

She tried walking around her to get in to meet the manager. When she looked at the door again,

Time seemed as if it had stopped and only one figure approached her. A man with wild and

Mussy green hair. He was walking on… nothing but he wore a black hoodie and black pants.

Under the unzipped hoodie was a bright white t-shirt that said 'DJ God' behind his green hair

Was a glowing halo, and bigger over-ear headphones. With Arnold Schwarzenegger terminator

Glasses. "Well…" said vinyl "the shirt sums it up." "Hello vinyl, I am the god of ALL DJs. and I have

Some news for you to heed." said the god. "the one you call your 'step-mother' well she`s really

A klingonx. A rubbery monster that looks like a cross between a squid and a starfish and it can

Change shape. Even the voice changes. Well that one is searching for you. If it finds you you can

Defeat it by using these." says the god, handing vinyl a gold silver and bronze record set. "What

Are these for?" asked vinyl "well the gold record or 'butter record' as I call it is a battle axe. It

Can only slice through certain materials. The silver record is a shield that has a super shiny surface

And the bronze record is a "discus" as the other gods call it but I call it a Frisbee it always comes

Back to you." said the god. "Whoa toats rad!" said vinyl as she put the shield on her left arm.

And the battle axe in the right and clipped the Frisbee on her belt. "Good luck my friend said the

DJ god regretting not telling her that he`s her father. As time unfroze the klingonx noticed vinyl

And still in the act rushed to vinyl exclaiming how happy she was to see her and how worried

She was. She then saw the weapons vinyl had in her arsenal. Slowly coming to a stop and an

Angry look crossed her face. "Child what are you doing with those? I thought those were

Thrown into Mount Vesuvius at is erupted. Oh well looks like I'll have to kill yo… as she finishes

goes to finnish her sentence vinyl sped around and sliced open the back releasing the life

force from the monster that claimed to be vinyl's step mother. as the monster looked at vinyl in

the fading sunlight vinyl decides to steal a saying from her favorite fanfiction 'Jeff the killer'

"step mother… 'Go To SlEeP' vinyl then commits the finninshing blow as seen in the legend of

Zelda tm series. as the last bit of life force leaves the body the monster changes to its original

shape and bystanders watched as vinyl asked for a few days off for at least a month and the

manager agreed bug eyed and scared out of his mind. as vinyl got in her ranchero and left she

herd the faint sirens of an ambulance and a squad car. as she got home the DJ god appeared

and didn't slow down time. "vinyl you must meet a grave task you have a sister a true sister

named Octavia who has been taken by a crooked god called 'wubstep' he took your sister to 

The abandoned city of Chernobyl in Pripyat, Ukraine to torment her for discovering she was the

god of all cellos. I will give you tickets to get a free lift at northwest airlines to the nearest town

close to Chernobyl. which I think is 70 miles away…" said the god trailing off into thought.

"no prob pops I'll take the risk." exclaimed vinyl at the thought of having a sister. and the god

beaming with happiness at the word 'pops' handed vinyl the ticket to Lublin, Ukraine.

*10 hours later after a boring and awkward flight.

"FINNALY im going to see my sister!" exclaimed vinyl as she was about to get off the plane a

hand clasped down on her shoulder and made vinyl jump, not of supprise but of the coldness

of the hand. the hand turned her around and in another hand was a badge of the C.I.A and

another one behind that was of the F.B.I as she stared ogle eyed at the badges the c.i.a man

spoke up "miss you'll have to join me and my friend here for a little chat about that monster

you slayed back at that night club in Duluth." vinyl thought one thing, and that one thing was

'S#!t !' vinyl smashed the C.I.A man into the F.B.I man and they both fell to the floor dazed

from the sudden and speedy shove allowing vinyl to make her escape by running through the

now empty plane gate. she ran to baggage claim A4 and snatched her rucksack and ran

through security hotwireing an F-type v8 s jaguar and speeding out of the parking lot.

and she was a mile away from there going 180 mph and bending a turn as if it was nothing new.

and it hit her to look back and see if anyone was following. and apperintly not. only thing

following her was the thin fog. she looked forward again and nearly hit yet another god, yet

this one was different. it had red hair with blue stripes and a littler one with blue hair and

red stripes. vinyl nearly smashed into the cement wall before spiraling into a stop. she got out

and sped walked to the new people and saw glowing halos behind their heads. their shirts

also said 'DJ God' but 'god' was 'Goddess'. The two females told vinyl to watch out for the

mini-minotaur, a 5 foot minotaur and they explained that its only weakness was the use of

tar-tar sauce, the horns were stronger than any weapon more stronger than anyone can

imagin. and it carried a belt that held the key to the Pripyat gates and the belt would grant the

wearer 10x the normal human strength and invisibility to any human with a pure heart.

vinyl accepted the challenge. and went forward with the women into her car and drove 30

miles to an open field of trenches. vinyl hoped across each trench and only fell into the center

of the trenches and found the minotaur sleeping and sliced its neck open and stabbed its eyes

shut so it wouldnt see her and she moved back slowly and stayed in the shadows just in case.

and died within 12 minuets and after so she broke the horns and used one horn to sharpen the

other. afterward she took the belt she climbed the footholds she made in the stone hard

ground went to her car to find a note in Russian and to her supprise she could read it! and read

it 'dearest vinyl,every miracal must end sadly. but a minotaurs body is a mirical in itself just as a

time lords body must be burned to extinction, so must a minotaurs body be burned asunder. no

one must no so we sisters of ocivs have made for you an old Russian remedy called a molotov

cocktail. it will burn the minotaurs body ever so greatly that your persuers (who might we ad

are 12 miles

from here and are closeing fast) might not find a body but a burning pile of ash and the flames

are not natural so you must watch out for flying blue and green flames. for they will tear you

out of existence.

sighned the siters of ocavs.' "well toats sweet." said vinyl, she'd always wanted to use molotovs

but always lived in extreamly flammable areas. when she arrived at the body she stayed out

of the trench and took out the molotovs out of her back pocket but found a second in its place

after 5 came out vinyl got the idea these were neverending molotovs to help her in her quest.

vinyl took out her zippo and lit all five and tossed them on the corpse and walked to her car.

not only did she feel happy, she felt remorse for the minotaur. it to at one point was a being

capable of loving and tolorateing. but it had to be done for there were hundreds of corpses

in that trench. as she was 2 miles from the gate to pripyats vehical graveyard she still

remembered the minotaur even though it was like it never existed it should have been

erased from her memory… but it wasent. as she got to the gate she grabbed her rucksack and

buckled the frisbee to her belt and tied the battle axe to her back and took out he mini

minotaur horn swords. and put on the shield. as she was about to enter the graveyard she

spoted a Geiger meter and thought 'why not?' and put it on her arm. and right before going in

she lit her 6th Molotov and tossed it on the car causing it to explode. in a shower of purple

and blue flames. she then entered and got lost near the middle. she thought she saw the green

haired god but it was just a bush. "his hair is neon green not bush green." she thought to

herself. she walked until she saw a white figure wave to her and she followed and had no

idea why. 2 minuets later she found the exit and the white figure was a Spetsnaz ghost. it

donned the classic Spetsnaz military uniform and gasmask. "thank you sir" and she saluted to

the spirit in the Russian manner. and again to her surprise he spoke English.

"no it is I who thanks you I have been waiting here since I died of raidioactive poisoning. I had

a cut in my skin and I absorbed radiation while I was sitting in one of these tanks. waiting for my

friends to come and get me. but they never came. I wish to thank you. hold out your hand."

and as vinyl did so. she received a warm cozy piece of metal in her hands. she opened her

hand and found a piece of metal and another piece of metal but smaller then the last and

it had a cable that looked for her hedset. "those will help you get past the guards up ahead.

the metal in your left is a chamelian arch. it changes clothes and changes your cloths to

what you want. and the one in your right is a connecter it makes any glass object turn into

a radio and x-ray specticals. it will help you see long distances like binoculars. now I must return

to my slumber young vinyl, good luck." and as the ghost faded away vinyl saw a tank that was

behind him. she peered inside even though the Geiger meter was spaztic she ignored and saw a

corps there. she reads the name tag and finds it's a Staff Sargent 2nd class yehtsiv crodravski

of the 33rd armored battalion. she picked up the decayed corps. and carried it to the nearest

guard post while wearing the chameleon arch on her shirt. she dropped the body off and soke a

few words to the guards about the corpse. she walked off with her mind feeling less guilty.

a 2 mile hike through radioactive spots and past a ferris wheel and bumpercars and a tour

group. she made it to the plant. she found a square box that looked to big to be an rpg case.

she opened it and found a BASS CANNON. she then went in deeper and went into reactors

number and 5 skipping 4 because

it was sealed off by a concrete wall. she found Octavia in reactor number 6, passed out from

anestetics, and skinny as a bone. vinyl picked Octavia up and hung her over her shoulder. and

as she was turning around two taser needles landed a direct shot on her spinal column.

shocking her to the floor forcefully dropping Octavia in the process. "No one can be allowed in

the heavens unless your born there!" yelled wubstep the god who had gone crooked.

"ow not cool" said vinyl "oh a new god that I have to bring up to the DJ heaven! GREAT JUST

GREAT!" said wubstep smashing the tazer on the cold hard ground. "what do you mean

dude? just chill and we can-HYAH! yelled vinyl as she threw her bronze Frisbee at him sliceing

off his left leg and the discus came back slicing through his right leg. and he came tumbling

down. vinyl then used everything she had. until she had exhausted her resources. "huff..huff…

huff…huff…i…I will defeat you wubstep." exclaimed vinyl as she dropped to her knees and

panted. " you cant kill me im a god, an immortal! I control wubz that you cant even master yet

you scallop." yelled wubstep. then vinyl remembered the one thing she didn't use. the base

cannon. and as she pulled it out wubstep stoped hysterically laughing and with a deadpan

face asked " who are you and pay tell what is that?" he asked. " oh its nothin special, its just

MAH BASS CANNON!" yelled vinyl "and the name is vinyl scratch." at that point vinyl releases

the bass cannons bass laser. witch obliterates him to nothingness. vinyl puts the bass cannon

away and picks up tavi (oc{tavi}a) and goes outside and passes the gods and the ghost.

and ascends the staris to the heavens and meets the gods where the god of DJs explains that

both her and Octavia and are his children and they are now gods. and he gives vinyl a better

name fit for the gods and goddess`s of DJ`ing vinyl scratches new name is

DJ-P0n3 the god of wubs

By: Collin James Running


End file.
